


Duty Calls

by ThatStoryWriter



Series: Unexpectedly Found - A Love Story [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStoryWriter/pseuds/ThatStoryWriter
Summary: A look into the domestic family life of Y/N, Steve and Bucky with their new born son, Lukas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Unexpectedly Found - A Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674535
Kudos: 47





	Duty Calls

"Good morning Lukas," you said as you entered the room.

It was five in the morning and your baby had just woken up for the day.

When Lukas heard your voice he turned to look at you and gave what looked to be a smile.

You bent down to pick him and he cooed as he nuzzled into your chest.

"My angel," You say as you kiss his forehead

"You are up so early today. Let's go see if your dad's are awake." You say as you walk out of the room and towards the kitchen.

As you walked into the room, you could see Bucky and Steve standing at the island both eating protein bars.

"What are you both doing up so early," Steve asked once he saw you and Lukas in the room.

"This one was fussy and I didn't want him to start crying," You say slowly bouncing the baby in your arms.

"You gonna feed him now?" Bucky asked as he kissed your forehead and then did the same to his son.

"Nope…We gotta keep him on a schedule or else he won't take a nap later which means he is fussy all day. And we don't want that, do we?" You said. Directing the last part to the almost sleeping baby.

You sit down on the couch and sigh. Man you were tired.

"Y/N, why don't you go back to sleep?" Steve asked as he noticed that you were drifting off.

"I'm...fine," you say with a yawn in between.

"Whatever you say," Steve said but when he looked over he saw that you and Lukas were asleep.

"He sleeps just like her," Bucky says to Steve as both of them stand in front of the sleeping woman.

"I'll take Luke," Steve said as he gently took the one month old out of his mother's arms. Bucky places a kiss on his forehead and whispers that he loves him before Steve walks towards the nursery.

Bucky carefully picks you up and Carries you back to bed.

When he had you under the covers, Steve walks back in

"Any problems?" The brunette asks.

The blonde shakes his head. "Nope. He stirred a little but then went right back to sleep,"

"We should go or we are gonna be late meeting Sam," Bucky nodded and pressed a kiss to your lips.

Once Steve has done the same, you smile in your sleep and curl up into the bed.

They quietly walk out of the room and go down to meet Sam. 

You slept soundly until you heard a bang in the kitchen followed by the cries of your baby.

You get out of bed and follow the noise.

When you get there, you see Bucky holding Lukas while Steve is picking up a whisk that had fallen from the counter.

"Come here baby," You say as you take the crying baby in your arms.

"Shhh. You're okay Lukey." You slowly away and look at your boys.

"What happened?" You asked quietly.

"We put Luke in the playpen," Steve said pointing to the playpen.

"Then Bucky leaned over to kiss me and things got heated," The blonde said with a rising blush.

"I kind of pushed Steve up against the counter and it knocked the whisk on the floor." Bucky said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

You laughed and shook your head.

"What are we going to do with your daddies, huh?" You say directing the question to your now calm baby.

You walk over and kiss each of your boys.

"He's fine now, see," you say. "But I do think that someone is hungry,"

You grab the blanket sitting on the playpen and place it across your shoulder.

You adjust your shirt and wait for Lukas to latch on.

Once he does, you carefully walk over to sit on the kitchen bar stool.

"What are you guys making?" You ask.

"French toast with some fresh fruit," Bucky replies as he places a plate in front of you.

"I also made some freshly made orange juice. Only the best for our girl," Steve says with a smile.

Once everyone is sitting at the table you take a sip of your juice.

"What are your plans for the day?" You ask.

"Clint asked me if I could train with him today," Bucky says as he eats strawberry.

"Tony said he has some upgrades for my suit and shield," you nod and watch your boys eat.

"You okay doll?" Steve asked.

"Just really hungry. It's kind of hard to hold a baby and eat at the same time." You say with a laugh.

"Did you want me to take him and finish the feeding with a bottle?" Bucky asked.

You shake your head. "He's almost done but you can burp him after," you say as you feel Lukas pull away from you.

You quickly fix your shirt and remove the blanket from your shoulder. You handed the baby to Bucky and practically inhaled your breakfast.

You smile at Steve in between bites.

You see Bucky holding Lukas against his shoulder.

"Buck, I would put a towel down or something," you say.

"Why?" 

"Cause Luke vomits every time someone has to burp him," 

"Luke wouldn't do that to me though," Bucky says with a laugh.

"I thought the same thing to Buck but then the little guy projectile vomited over me," Steve said with a smile.

Bucky lifts Lukas in front of his face and smiles.

"You wouldn't do that to Papa. Now would you?" But before Bucky knew it, his face was covered in baby vomit and the room was filled with laughter.

You ran and got your phone from the living room and ran back to record the situation.

Steve was laughing his head off and Bucky sat there stunned.

Steve finally stopped laughing and took the smiling baby from Bucky. 

While still recording you grabbed the towel and passed it to Bucky.

When Bucky finally wiped his face, he looked around and his eyes landed directly on Lukas.

"My own son betrayed me," Bucky said as he wiped up as much of the vomit as he could.

"What did we tell you Buck," you say with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bucky said with a smile.

"I got to take another shower,"

Bucky walked over to Steve and looked at the baby who was looking Bucky right in the eyes.

"You are a little gremlin," Bucky said as he kissed his baby and when he backed away, Lukas laughed.

The room was quiet. You look at your son.

"Did I just get his first laugh on camera?" You ask.

"I think you did," Steve says with a laugh.

Bucky leans down and kisses Luke's head again. The baby laughs yet again with a big toothless smile on his face.

You finally cut the camera and walked over to Steve, taking Lukas from his arms.

You kiss him all over his face and he laughs even more.

"Even if he did projectile vomit all over me, it was worth it to see this," Bucky says.

Bucky kisses Luke's head again before he goes to take another shower.

"I think that I have just the thing to make Bucky feel better," you say as you take your laughing baby to his bedroom, leaving a confused Steve behind as he cleaned up the kitchen.

When you returned Bucky was out of the shower talking to Steve on the couch.

When you walked in, the boys gasped.

You had dressed Lukas in a Winter Soldier onesie.

"Doesn't he look so cute!" You exclaim.

"Where did you get this?" Steve asked with a laugh as you passed the baby to Bucky.

"I found them online. I have one for everyone. Doesn't it make him ten times more adorable?"

"Yes he does. Yes he does. It's because he looks just like his Papa. Don't you bubba?" Bucky says in a baby voice as he rocks his smiling baby.

"I am so glad that he had you two for dads," you say with a smile.

"Well, we are just as lucky that he has you as a mom," Bucky says.

"Do you smell that?" Steve asks as he sniffs the air.

"Yep," Bucky says with a sigh. "First you vomit on me, then you take a shit. What are we gonna do with you?"

"Duty calls," you take the smelly and fussy baby from Bucky's arms and walk to his bedroom.

It had only been a month with your baby but you couldn't be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any requests for this series PLEASE comment them below.
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos or Concerns are Welcomed.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
